


Babe, You Ain't Lookin' Right: Thor x Reader

by orphan_account



Series: Pharm Has Great Prompts. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Avenger Friendships, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, On A Roller Coaster, Post-Avengers (2012), Reader-Insert, Roller Coasters, Romantic Friendship, There's Always A First, Thor Is Not Stupid, You Are Motion Sick, You Are Thor's Midgardian Friend, You Do This For Friendship, that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to make Thor happy, so you get on a roller coaster ride. Not only the machine, but an emotional one as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe, You Ain't Lookin' Right: Thor x Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharm/gifts).



You stare up at the large, menacing monster. Every move that the carts make on top of it sound like growling. You know it's a machine that is made for the sole purposes of entertainment, but from where you're standing, it seems like some sort of torture. But your good friend, Thor, is grinning ear to ear like a small child while standing beside you, practically radiating his excitement. So, you put on a tough face for him, because he has no idea what you two are getting into. He's not exactly from around here, so this is a new experience to him. Being from a different world entirely sort of implies that, but he looks a lot like everyone else. Despite his broad shoulders, toned arms, natural good looks...Hey, he'd never made a 'move', but you can dream!

Thor is listening to the people scream in terror, some in delight, and some in confusion, and he's chuckling. Luckily, you had grabbed him before he had decided that 'the uprising king of Asgard' was going to be front line and center to this new 'Midgardian delight', and tried to skip everyone in line. You got a few stares, but most people thought 'Asgard' was some sort of strange and small place in some over seas country.

A few people had come up while you were in line to take pictures of him or with him, or came to talk. You kind of felt like you were hanging out with a celebrity, and in a way, you were. Thor helped save New York from his adoptive brother not even six months ago, so the buzz of his heroic deeds were still being spread like wildfire over the media. It was laughable how he went from unknown to so widely known in only a week or so of arriving on Earth. You had met him that day, actually, Darcy and Jane had introduced you.

"It looks like we will be able to go on the next one" someone says behind you, and you turn to tell Thor the news, but by the look on his face you can tell he heard. You realize he's been talking for a few minutes now, but you haven't payed attention, not that you didn't want to. Staring down your possible cause of death was a mind boggling feet to cross, but you zone in on his words finally.

"What did you call these contraptions again, (y/n)?" He asks, and you let out a sigh. Thor gives a look that's almost pained.

"Roller coaster" you remind him, sending him a stiff smile. 

Before you think of much else, you're being boarded up in the carts, and Thor is placed beside you. Following the instructions on the seat belts and helping Thor out, you hear a voice over the speakers.

"Are you all ready?" a male voice asks, and a bunch of voices yell 'yes!' back. In your head you're screaming 'no!' but you just swallow. You see Thor starting to cheer on, and you wonder if he's accepted his fate. You're all going to die, it's obvious. 

"Why are you shaking, (y/n)?" Thor starts to ask, but before you can respond with logical explanation, you hear the breaks click. A steep slope at the very beginning, everyone but you is cheering and you grip hard at the arm rest, begging yourself not to close your eyes. But you do, and it makes you even more nervous. Your heart, your breath, your thoughts all stop with the ride at the very top of the ride, the beginning of the end.

You can hear Thor chuckling and trying to elbow at you in jest, you can hear other people behind you and in front all screaming, and you scream right as the ride drops. There's a loop right after, so you grab Thor's arm, if he were a mere man, your grip would have easily bruised. He tries to comfort you, all the while enjoying himself. Every time you feel a dip, you grip harder, and each time you move with the turns, you let yourself lean onto Thor. You can't hear him or anyone else for a moment, you can only feel the rumble of Thor's shouts and laughter against his chest. 

Suddenly, it's all over. The ride stops abruptly, and you slowly start to let go of the death grip on his arm. He's still grinning, his long hair is a mess, but it doesn't seem like he cares at all. You step out of the cart and help Thor out, taking his arm again for balance, leading him to the exit.

"Was that not fun?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's sort of short but I thought it was sort of cute to have a curious Thor. I'm sorry I may not write him as well as I'd like, but I'm working on it. Title is taken from the American Horror Story soundtrack. This was made for the lovely Pharm. Send me your prompts, and I will do my best to write them! (Even if they're your deepest kinks, I'll still try)


End file.
